


Take Pride in Your Work

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Castiel in Lingerie, M/M, Pride, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Sam tricks Dean and Cas into thinking there is a case at San Francisco Pride Week





	Take Pride in Your Work

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Destiel Morning Porn Club and in honor of Pride Month

“I’m telling you, Dean, I think there’s a case there.”

Sam was adamant and Dean was skeptical as hell. 

“You and Cas should check it out.”

Sam was in Salinas Kansas, working another case. He’d been gone for two days and he said he had it in the bag. Dean and Cas had stayed back at the bunker because Dean was a little beat up from the last case they worked. But he was rested up now, and Cas was fine. There really wasn’t any reason not to check it out.

Except for the fact that it was Pride week in Frisco. And that’s where Sam said the possible case was. Dean really didn’t want to go to Pride with Cas. He’d been having enough trouble not telling Cas how he felt about him and what he wanted out of Cas, without being in the midst of a gay week from hell.

But he ran out of excuses, and went to tell Cas they may have a case. 

Cas sat in the car, looking out the window as Dean drove. Cas had been unusually quiet, even for Cas. Finally, Dean said, “A penny for your thoughts?”

Cas turned and looked at his, tilting his head in that way he had that totally didn’t go straight to Dean’s dick.

“Why a penny? What possible reason could you have to pay me to share my thoughts?”

Dean chuckled. “Just an expression, feathers. It means, what ya thinking about so hard.”

Cas turned away. “I’m thinking about the origins of Pride week. Why we even need a Pride week in this day and age. Everyone should be accepted for what they are, who they love shouldn’t be an issue anymore.”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, you’d think so, but there’s still a lot of prejudice about being gay. It sucks but there it is.”

They rolled into town late, so they went straight to a motel for the night. Of course, they shared a room, with two double beds. Dean laid on his bed, listening to the sounds of Cas showering. His dick was standing at attention and he needed it to go down in the worst way. When Cas came out, Dean jumped up. He ran to the bathroom, hoping that Cas didn’t see.

The next day, they went around asking people questions in their guise as FBI agents. Everyone they approached just laughed at them. No one was willing to give them the time of day. So when they went to grab a burger for lunch, Cas looked thoughtful.

“I can see why they don’t want to talk to the authorities. I doubt that the FBI has been very nice or welcoming to gays in general. I think we need to go undercover.”

Dean choked on his beer. “Undercover? Like as a gay couple?”

Cas smiled and nodded. “Exactly like a gay couple. We can pass for gay, I’m sure, and it will make people feel comfortable talking to us.”

Dean couldn’t come up with a good reason not to go undercover. He tried hard, but nothing came to him. So an hour later, they were standing in a clothing store, trying to decide what to wear.

The guy that was helping them walked around Dean, checking him out. 

“You should wear fuck me boy shorts with that ass.”

Dean blushed. Cas was nodding enthusiastically. Before he knew what hit him, he was standing in front of a full length mirror, wearing a rainbow tank top, shorts that left nothing to the imagination and a pair of rainbow suspenders. Cas was telling him how good he looked and that didn’t help matters at all.

Dean wandered around the store, waiting as the guy helped Cas pick out his outfit. When he heard Cas calling him, he walked to the back, and nearly had a heart attack on the spot.

Cas was wearing lingerie. Sexy, lacy, nothing to the imagination lingerie. He had on fishnet stockings over those magnificent legs, a black lace garter belt was attached to them. He was wearing panties. Panties, for god’s sake! Lacy, satin black panties with a red bow on the waistband. His package was packed into them like a sausage in a too-tight casing. Dean felt like he was going to pass out, and had to grab on to the back of a chair just to not fall to his knees.

“Oh look,” the guy said with a squeal, “Your boyfriend really loves you in this!” Cas just looked at Dean with a puzzled look on his face.

“Dean? Are you alright?”

Dean couldn’t breathe. He took a deep breath and nodded, because he didn’t trust his voice. This was his every fantasy, his every dream about Cas all in one place and standing in front of him.

Dean couldn’t help himself any longer. He walked up to Cas, grabbed him and kissed him. He kissed the ever loving fuck out of Cas. Cas acted surprised for a moment, but then he was kissing Dean back. They kissed all the way back to the car. 

They stumbled into the motel room, neither one willing to break the kiss. Cas had his tongue down Dean’s throat and Dean had his hands around Cas’ garter-clad hips. They walked backwards towards the bed, and when they got there, Cas fell onto it. Dean stood up and tore his clothes off.

Dean fell onto the bed next to Cas. He sat back and just took in the sight that was his angel, laid out beneath him and looking so, so hot.

Dean unhooked the stockings from the garter, then unhooked the garter belt. Cas lifted his hips to make it easier for Dean to pull it off and throw it aside. Then Dean didn’t know what to do next. He wanted it all.

Cas reached up and cupped his cheek. “Dean, what do you want? What do you want to do to me?’

Dean took a deep breath. “I want everything, Cas. I want to taste you, suck your cock, I want you to fuck me, I want to eat your ass out, I just want it all.”

Cas chuckled. “We have all the time in the world. Pick one.”

Dean thought about it for a second. “I want you to fuck me.”

Cas took off the panties and his dick was standing at attention.

Cas smiled. He sat up and reached for the lube that he knew was under Dean’s pillow. He pushed Dean down on his back and began to kiss him down his throat. Dean moaned and arched his head to give Cas all the access he needed.

Cas kissed over Dean’s body. He took his time and Dean was falling apart. “Please, Cas… please…”

“Hold on Dean, I’ve got you. I’m not going anywhere.”

When Cas finally got to Dean’s dick, it was throbbing with need,. Precum was rolling down his shaft and Cas kissed the head. Dean gasped and grabbed a handful of sheet. Then he spread his legs and raised them, hoping that Cas got the message because he didn’t think he could make words.

Cas smiled. He popped the top on the lube bottle and poured some into his hand. Dean vaguely wondered where Cas had gotten his experience, if this was experience, but he lost it again as soon as a finger slid into him. He gasped at the burn but it was gone as suddenly as it was there. He pushed back on it to get it all inside him. Cas worked his finger in and out of Dean, and Dean was making sounds he never heard himself make before. When Cas added a finger, Dean groaned. 

“Yes, please… Cas… more.”

Cas added a third and worked Dean open. When he pulled his fingers out, Dean hissed at the sudden emptiness, but soon he felt the head of Cas’ cock pressing against him.

“Fuck Cas. Fuck me, I need you inside me…”

Cas pushed and the head of his cock slid in past the muscle ring and it was glorious. Dean wanted every inch of Cas in him, and he pushed himself onto Cas’ cock wantonly. Cas thrust into him. It was better than he ever imagined it could be. He was attached to Cas in the most intimate way possible and it was all he had lived for up to this moment. Just this.

Cas paused, giving Dean time to adjust, but Dean whined. “Just fuck me, Cas. Fuck me hard.”

Cas obliged. He slammed into Dean over and over, filling him to capacity and beyond. Dean never wanted it to end. He wanted to die on Cas’ cock, one day when they were both old.

Cas fucked him hard, and Dean’s cock was aching with it. He wanted to grab himself and make himself cum but he didn’t. It would only distract him from the ecstasy that was Cas inside him.

After a bit, Cas whispered to him, “Dean, can you cum? Make yourself cum, I want to see you.”

Dean grabbed his cock and slid his hand up and down his shaft just three times and then he came so hard, he yelled. He painted himself and Cas with strings of hot cum.

His hole clenched down, and that threw Cas over the edge. Cas shoved into him and stopped, his cock twitching. He came, throwing his head back and groaning.

Dean could hardly catch his breath. Cas fell over on top of him, and he even loved that, being trapped beneath his angel. When Cas got too soft, his dick slipped out of Dean.

“Cas, I love you. I always have.”

Cas put a finger to Dean’s lips. “Shhh. I know. And I have always loved you too.”

When Dean called Sam the next day to say there was no case, Sam laughed. 

“I know, Dean.”

“You know? Then why the fuck did you send us here?”

“Because the two of you needed to get your heads out of your asses, that’s why. Did it work?”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, it worked. And Sam?”

Sam said yeah.

“Thanks, bro.”

 


End file.
